


Yσυя νεяч σшп ｗａｌｋｉｎｇ， ｔａｌｋｉｎｇ ᖴ ᙀ ᑎ ᘜ ᙀ S

by SteelandSilk (SilkCut)



Series: Ｆｕｓｉｏｎ [2]
Category: Legion (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Codependency, F/M, M/M, POV Second Person, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:44:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilkCut/pseuds/SteelandSilk
Summary: ❝ You were ѕмιттεи.Even before you saw and got to know him later on, you knew he was yours—could have been if he only shared your ambition and wasn’t held down by...what were they called again? Right—мσяαlѕ.  ❞





	Yσυя νεяч σшп ｗａｌｋｉｎｇ， ｔａｌｋｉｎｇ ᖴ ᙀ ᑎ ᘜ ᙀ S

* * *

 

 

◦▾▿☓◦❍◦☓▿▾◦

Yσυя νεяч σшп  
ｗａｌｋｉｎｇ，   
ｔａｌｋｉｎｇ  
ᖴ ᙀ ᑎ ᘜ ᙀ S

◦❍◦

{ ᒪᕮᑎᑎY  }

* * *

 

 

 

You were ѕмιттεи.

Even before you saw and got to know him later on, you knew he was yours—could have been if he only shared your ambition and wasn’t held down by...what were they called again? Right—мσяαlѕ _._

What you clearly had was a collision between two unmistakable phenomena. Surely he had recognized an equal in spite of his misgivings, but oh, he broke your heart instead when he was quick to cast you aside like you’re nothing more than an afterthought. The fool was far too short-sighted, which was a pity, really. You and he could have ruled the world, but he was so concerned about changing hearts and turning the tides to achieve peace and harmony. 

What would be the point of something so dreadfully impossible when you can just flip switches and twist the gears, one vulnerable human mind at a time?

Because you have a knack for that, don’t you—the taking of a person and then afterwards you’d modify and annihilate their core. That’s your favorite thing, rivaled only by long, introspective walks across the astral plane (that one gets old though; it’s always better to have someone nearby whose nightmares you can feast on). That’s you, αиd чσυ’яε αωεѕσмε. But alas, you made a boo-boo and formed a silly crush on some other telepath who acted like he’s the second-coming of Gandhi or some shit. His sympathies aimed for the betterment of lives were, at best misguided and, quite frankly, very υи-ƒυи.

Using your powers to help people? That’s  _so_  not you. And you need to stay true to yourself because at the end of the day, you need to live with your choices. Besides, hoarding the power all to your fine and beautiful self has proven to work so much better in the long run anyway, so why even bother?

But he has tried to make you see that you both could do some good in this world, and it was because of his meddling and the fact that he started imposing his own views, that whatever warm and fuzzy feelings you felt for this ιdισт slowly hardened into fierce loathing.

And so you had a squabble. It didn’t end well for either of you, but you got the worse deal; seeing as the idiot ripped your physical body apart and scattered your consciousness across the astral plane.

The fucking jerk.

Your only consolation was the fact that you are ѕтιll powerful—tremendously powerful—that you were able to navigate the alternate plane of existence long enough to find a way back to him. He was so careless and overconfident about his victory that he led you straight to what would turned out to be a most coveted prize. When you first laid your eyes on that, it was yet another instant earthquake of attraction; but this time you’ll do away with free will and consent.

This time you’ll justｔａｋｅ.

 

 

✸

 

 

YOᑌᖇS was how you called the protégé David.

YOᑌᖇS implied absolute control and possession. He was your living host and, whether you accept it or not, what you have been reduced to without any physical form for the time being is a parasite. And so here’s David—YOᑌᖇDavid—and soon his body will be YOᑌᖇS too. For now, you satisfy your many cravings by exploiting his brain. You latch onto the juiciest parts of the memories and sensory impressions and give his world a tumble and a spin. An abundant source of fears and anxiety attacks, David never disappoints at all. And so for the best part of his childhood and a quarter of his adulthood, you feasted on him.

Poor kid doesn’t even have to be known by anything else but YOᑌᖇS. You made sure he knew it too, no matter how well you had cloaked yourself inside his mind just to keep feeding the illusion of what the doctors had diagnosed as ‘schizophrenia,’. Ha! That was an ironic twist, if not somewhat accurate.

Either way, David’s screwed. He’s going to live in the fringes of society forever until he gives up his sense of agency and only then can you gain full control of his body. There’s always going to be that tiny part of David that knows he is clαιмεd already, but just like his idiot father, his telepathic abilities are strong. It’s up to you to guarantee that he will never be aware of such raw power and how truly capable he is, especially if he ever tried to ƒιgнт вαcк _._ Best not have that bullshit.

He had a family though (adoptive folks and big sister), so having him all to yourself had not been the smoothest of transitions. But he is YOᑌᖇS, and anything that could be detriment to that relationship needed to be plucked out as soon as possible. It was easy to isolate David once the prognosis of his craziness became official until the only person left whom he hasn’t truly alienated was his sister Amy. Pretty, gullible and guilt-ridden Amy who thinks visiting her brother in the mental facility their parents stashed him away in would appease the secrets that make her ache at night. What a hoot, that Amy.

In the mental ward, David made only one friend. She’s this junkie who has low impulse control and is never going to be a functional human being, but that made her endearing and a natural fit to David’s own neurosis and paranoia—two qualities you heightened because they’re pretty much the food source that gives you strength. The girl’s name is Lenny, and she’s essentially harmless. You’ve actually taken a shine on her too. You’d watch David interact with her often and find yourself wondering what it would be like to live inside her brain. But that won’t work, seeing as she’s no telepath or displayed any latent mutant capabilities. Using her as a host will tear her apart. So you remained there in the darkest part of David’s psyche instead and began to amuse yourself by mimicking Lenny.

One time you made David dream of you as Lenny. You two were holding hands by a nearby dock of a polluted swamp. David was afraid to jump and swim the dirty waters, but you’ve been egging him to do it just to prove that he can be made to do things. Wearing Lenny’s familiar face certainly helps.

“Come on, kid,” you jeered as you pulled him by the hand with as little force as possible so he wouldn’t start resisting, “The water’s warm. I think you’re going to enjoy the splash. Nothin’ to be scared of, alright? Here, I’ll come with you. Ready?”

“It doesn’t look safe at all,” David withdrew his hand from your grasp and took a few steps back whilst his eyes remain fixed on the depths below. The nausea and anxiety in the boy deliciously mingle together, and you feel them immensely because you’re of one mind, one soul. It’s electrifying to be this intimate especially with the son of a man you loathed.

“Stop being such a chicken shit and jump, Davey!” you started pushing him on the back and he squirmed away just in time as he lost his footing and half-collapsed on the wooden planks. He looked ridiculous!

“Are you crazy!” he had nothing else to hold onto but you, and the utter look of horror and desperation in his expression merely made you convulse in laughter.

“Kid, we’re both crazy, remember?” you wrapped both arms around the poor kid so you can help him stand back on his feet. He grasped his hands around your elbows and didn’t let go. And then David’s focus shifted to your face—with the Lenny mask ever-so-perfectly in place—and you could sense that it was only because he believes that you are indeed his drug-addled friend that made him instinctively stay put. That level of trust was almost impossible for David these days. Everyone he had ever cared about before he was sent to the institution had betrayed him in some way, and you relished on this.

Daddy Idiot gave him away for adoption. His adoptive shit parents gave up on him once he was clinically diagnosed, and dumb Amy visits the ward only once a month. And every time she sees David sitting across the glass from her, the unmistakable pity and guilt in those sad brown eyes made it seem as if she’s a child in a war newsreel, the minutiae flashes of devastation flickering over her face while she remained helpless about it all. You would have delighted on the fact that she was such a sad dumpling if it wasn’t also insulting. She acted as if she’s the one locked up in a loony bin and not David.

What a pandering whore.

Okay, so perhaps you can get protective of your host too. After all, living inside him for almost thirty years meant that the passages of his brain function and the sensations of his very soul become jumbled together with what little humanity you have left, and that makes it a sorry pain in the ass to tell sometimes where David ends and you begin.

And when you make him dream of you like this—each time you manifest while wearing the face of a loved one or his imaginary pet dog from childhood or that cartoonish evil Angry Boy from a storybook his adoptive dad used to read—a part of you can admit it’s because you desire to be more connected to David than just the parasitic kind. He was nothing and everything to you all at once; a toy and a cherished pet; a disaster of your own making and a puzzle you need to figure out faster than he could do it for himself.

Possession can work both ways, it seems.

Maybe David owns you too?

Nah!

“Let’s count to three,” you kept your arms wrapped around David as you guide him to the edge of the dock. His gaze kept shifting between you and the awaiting abyss below, but he said nothing and just gripped at your forearms so tightly that if you were made of real flesh, you bet you’ll feel his nails burrow deep.

“One,” you stepped closer with your left foot and waited for David to do the same.

“Two,” you took two quick steps forward all of a sudden, and David let out a small whimper as he stiffened in your grasp. He stared wide-eyed at you now, begging you not to make him do this.

You grinned and mouthed, “three”. And that’s when you released the boy so you can plunge first into the vile swamp. David screamed and tried to reach for you, but he was too late. You faced him as you fell, smiling like you’re anticipating that a literal bed of roses would catch and cradle you.

And then it had gone dark after that, all because David woke up.

What a chicken shit! And just when things were about to get interesting too.

The truth was David was your one reliable anchor in these tumultuous seas of the astral plane. You're still weak especially without a corporeal form, but someday soon you'll regain enough powers that you can hijack David on a more permanent basis and show this sad boy what it's like to be God. 

You bet his sweet ass that you can give God a run for his money. Besides, you already know that David is nothing like his father, and so that means he'll be easier to bend to your whims. There's no one else for him anyway. It's just you and you ain't packing up and leaving, that's for sure.

Together. Or not at all.

This is all you're going to offer David once you reveal yourself to him sans the Lenny mask. Not the striving and the friendships and the insane pursuit of happiness. 

But ρσɯҽɾ.

Unbeknownst to you, the thirty years worth of work you put in is about to get unravelled.

It starts with a bitch named Sydney Barrett, and the audacity she had to offer David ʅσʋҽ.

Bitch better step up or step down. You ain't giving up what's YOᑌᖇS.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 


End file.
